


meeting the family (reprised)

by Creatively_Written



Series: no war no ice [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Skyfire takes Starscream to meet his family
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: no war no ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	meeting the family (reprised)

Skyfire smiled as he opened the door to his childhood home, where the smell of Energon cookies filled the air. Starscream was going to love his creator and sire. 

“Where is everyone? You said that this was going to be a small gathering.” the seeker whispered to him. Skyfire laughed, knowing what a small gathering meant for the seeker. 

“My sister and her family will be here as soon as her mate gets off work,” Skyfire whispered back, “right now it’s just you, my creator, and me. Sire is also working. My creator’s and sire’s families live too far to have one of your family’s small gatherings.” 

“I see,” Starscream hummed, “I can’t wait to meet your immediate family.” Starscream smiled at Skyfire and held his servo. 

“Skyfire, is that you?” A voice said from the kitchen, “Oh! And you brought Starscream with you!” A shuttle walked into the front room and looked down at Starscream. “He’s so tiny,” she cooed, “sit down, dinner won’t be ready for at least a little bit longer. I didn’t expect you two to be so early!” 

“It’s alright creator, I wanted to get here before the others so Star wouldn’t be spooked. You know how the twins can get.” Skyfire sighed as he and Starscream were ushered to a comfortable couch. 

“Feel free to put anything on while I finish up dinner, and don’t be afraid to ask for anything~,” Skyfire’s creator said as she grabbed a blanket and draped it over the couple. 

“I know creator, we will,” Skyfire said, smiling as he felt Starscream snuggle closer. “Would you like to watch anything while we wait?” 

“I’m good with whatever you want to watch,” Starscream said as he yawned. Skyfire let out a soft laugh and snuggled next to Starscream, shutting off his optics as the start of the movie on the T.V. started to play. 

* * *

Starscream was awoken when someone pulled on his wing, and for a moment he forgot where he was. “Cloud Chaser, Sun Chaser, leave them alone. They’re both very tired from their work at the Academy,” a female voice said. 

“But we never got to see a seeker up close!” one of the sparklings said. 

“Ya we want to see if they really have super sensitive wings!” the other sparkling said. 

“What’s going on?” Skyfire awoke with a slow start, “Is dinner ready?” 

“Almost Skybrain,” the female shuttle said, “Creator showed us the pictures she took with you and your boyfriend sleeping. The twins wanted to see a seeker up close, so they woke him up.” Starscream and Skyfire looked over to Starscream’s wings, where two sparkling shuttles were gripping them. 

“They flutter when you sleep,” the sparkings said in unison as they petted Starscream’s left wing. 

“You’re pretty,” one of the sparklings said. 

“And shiny,” the other sparkling said. 

“And taken,” Skyfire said, and then kissed the seeker, “you’ll have to find someone else.” 

“Gross!” The female shuttle yelled, “get a room you two!” She left the room and was followed by the sparklings, giggling at their creator's disgust. 

“I think we should wash up before a proper introduction can take place,” Skyfire hummed. 

“Or we could go back to snuggling until dinner is ready,” Starscream hummed.

“We can go back to snuggling,” Skyfire said while smiling at his boyfriend. 


End file.
